A Night to Remember
by dragonxkeeper
Summary: It's been one yr. since Zero, claimed he would kill Yuki the next time he saw her. But what happens when they meet by chance at a ball for both the hunters and the vampires? Will he kill on the spot and let hell break loose, or will lust be in the air?
1. Chapter 1

Zero tried to contain himself, as he watched her enter the room. There she was, the only girl he ever considered to be both the love of his life and his worst enemy. He stood against the far wall, desperating keeping his composure. He'd have to kill her another time, for tonight was a ball dedicated to the hunters and the vampires. If he were to kill her now, he'd need more than just his hatred as a reason to kill. He gritted his teeth as she slowly approached him, stumbling as she made her way through the crowd.

"Good evening, Zero." Yuki Kuran said sweetly, giving him a small courtsie. "One year has passed since that fateful night. How have you been?"

Looking over her shoulder, he could see Kaname Kuran standing in the midst of the crowd,watching intently. It was as though Kaname expected him to do something that may involve taking a trip to the afterlife. She turned around and looked towards his line of vision. "He won't hurt you. You're no longer considered my caretaker." She turned to face him. "He's well aware that you intend to kill me, but he also knows you aren't foolish enough to pull an idiotic stunt like killing me in a room full of upperclass vampires and hunters. You're stuck in the middle Zero. If you try something stupid, you'll be at the mercy of both kinds, it's a lose lose lose situation."

"Don't you think I know that. I know the odds are against me, but mark my words, one day I will follow through with that claim." He said coldly, he turned on his heel and started to walk down towards the other hunters, he needed to get away from her. It was pathedic how even now, he pined for her.

"Zero, " she called, "Please....." she looked down at the floor, "Can we please talk?"

He looked over his shoulder, same old Yuki, always on the verge of tears. "Fine, but I doubt he'll let us have any privacy."

"I can take care of that, wait right here." She walked to Kaname, the crowd parting like the red sea. He watched as she whispered into his ear, and gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "Alright, let's go."

She grabbed his hand, and just like the old days, lead him out of one situation and straight into another. They walked down a long,narrow, hallway and up two flights of stairs, before stopping at a door at the end of the hall on the left.

"We should be able to talk without any interruptions in here." she twisted the doorknob, and opened the door. Inside, the walls were painted crimson red, and the floors dark wood covered by a black areal rug. As for the furniture, a king sized, four post canopy bed lay in the middle, surrounded by a victorian style black sofa, dark oak desk, and books scattered everywhere.

"Don't look amazed." she teased. He closed his mouth, and returned his attention to her. He was about to say something witty when she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Zero, I missed you so much!" Her body shock as she sobbed into his vest; it didn't matter that it would stain, or that she was engaged to that bastard,Kuran. Because he understood what she was going through.

"I've missed you too, Yuki." he whispered.

She pulled back and looked up, her face shining with tears. "y...you did?" her eyes searched his face, he was always so hard to read, but this time....this time, he was actually letting her in. He nodded, too embarrassed to talk. She laid her head against his chest once more. "I wish that fight never happened. I miss everything about cross academy; I miss you, yori-chan, dad, even doing nightly duties to keep the Night Class's secret."

"I'm sorry." He stroked her long hair, in hopes that it would help her calm down.

"Don't apologize." she said angrily. "It's Uncle's fault, not yours. You were just an unexpected pawn in the whole mess. This is all because of me." She pulled back and went to sit on the bed. "I'm such an idiot,......I always wished I could become to the same world as You and Kaname, little did I know, I was....a pureblood, top dog, I never realised." She flopped back on the bed.

Zero walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "It's not your fault," he said quietly, "I don't think any of us were expecting you to be a vampire. You shouldn't blame yourself,......for the past ten years that brother of yours' knew how to unlock your memories but he never did...... You should be blaming him for leaving you in the dark." He felt the mattress shift slightly, and her arms drape around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Zero." she kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome." He squeezed her left hand lightly.

"So....ya think we should go back, or do you feel like sticking around here a bit longer?" She asked, flopping back once more.

He laid down next to her, holding her soft hand. "I don't know, princess, " he said sarcasticly, "What do you feel like doing?"

She rolled on top of him, "I wanna stay with you." She brushed her lips against his. He blushed deeply, the sweet flavor, the softness. It was just like the first time he kissed her.

To Be Continued..........


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed back softly, his heart raced as he breathed in her scent. His wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her once more. But deep in back of his mind, something didn't connect; For years, he'd been dreaming of this moment, but.....but it felt as though something was holding him back. And then he remembered, hot girl, bedroom, possiblity of sex, times the number of people downstairs. He pulled back roughly.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Are you....are you sure this is what you want?" he asked slowly.

"Yes." she whispered, trying to get close enough to kiss him again.

"But what Kuran?......What about the other people downstairs.....wouldn't they here?" He asked nervously.

She shook her head, "This room is completely sound proof. Not even vampires can hear what goes on in this room."

Zero blushed deeply, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, how she knew, that other vampires couldn't hear or what she did that she feared they might have heard. He breathed in deeply, cupping her face with his right hand.

"All right princess, if this is what you want..." His voice trailed off as she kissed him deeply, forcing his mouth open and slipping her tongue into his mouth, and seductively wrapping it around his. His slowly laid back against the soft sheets, and she straddled him, barely putting any weight on his body. His hands slid up her thighs, and she lightly gasped in surprised, pulling back gentley.

"I never would've taken you for a leg man." she teased as her hands made quick work of slipping off his jacket and undoing the buttons on his vest.

"And I never would've taken you for a good kisser." he replied, as his hands slowly went up her waist, only to zip down her dress.

"Just shut up, and kiss me." she whispered, lightly tugging him by his satin red tie and pressing her mouth to his. He dared not to disobey; Why ruin a perfect moment? He slipped the top half of her dress down to her slender waist as she tore off his tie and crisp white collared shirt. Her fingers wove through his hair like snakes in tall grass. She pulled back so he could lift the dress over her head, and take off his belt and pants. They sat for moment, regaining lost breath before continuing. Each of their eyes examining the other as they wore nothing but their skin and underwear.

Yuki breathed in deeply and began sucking neck, he moaned softly. He could feel his dick growing hard. But he couldn't let his hormones get the best of him, this was her game, not his. With nimble fingers, he carefully unhooked her strapless bra. Her breast about medium size, and perky. He slid his left hand from her back and up under her breast. She tried hard not to laugh as his hands gentley glided across her body, and teased him as she kissed down his chest to his slightly below his navel. She looked up at him with mischeif in her eyes. He immediately got the message, and tugged his boxers down towards his shins. She smiled wickedly, no one warned her that he was that long.

She ran her tongue up his long dick, and kissing lightly. He moaned a little louder.

"Woman,..... will please you....." He moaned once more,"..... stop teasing and just suck already?" he pleaded.

"Oh fine." she said sadly, what a kill joy. She looked up at him once more mischeiviously, before wrapping her mouth around his long, hard, slightly pulsing, pink dick.

He sat up on his elbows, and spread his legs wide. This girl knew what she was doing. She continued to tease him by change how hard she'd suck, and licking him lolipop. It was amazing how even in the middle of oral sex, she could still manage to piss him off. "How's this?" she asked, sucking hard. He moaned as his dick grew even harder, and the weak pulse became a steady heart throb.

"I believe someone's ready for some real fun." Her head bobbed up and down and he the creamy liquid slowly leak out and straight into her mouth. She pulled back just as his first "river" flowed through, licking her lips like his come was the best candy she'd ever tasted. "Had enough?" she teased.

"Keep teasin, Yuk, and I might just leave." he said angrily. She wiped a bit of his come on to her finger, and pressed it to his mouth. He stared at her for a moment before grabbing her finger licking it like icing from a cake.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Standing up for a moment, she slipped down her red, lacey, thong and threw it towards the wall. She then kneeled and yanked off his boxers, throwing them aside as well, and climbed back on top of him, sitting on top of his now slimy yet still very much hard dick. "What do we say love?"

He grabbed her arms, and rolled them both over, so that he was now pinning her down. "I love you." he said coldly.

She kissed his neck softly, "And I love you, Zero." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and opened her legs wide. He kissed her deeply, slipping in his tongue, to distract her from the pain that was about to consume her. She moaned a muffled moan as their tongue got twisted and yearned for more, her nipples hardening as he placed the tip of his dick inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

He hovered over her, and eased in slowly. She pulled back whimpering.

"Shhhh," he brushed back her banngs, and kissed her forhead before pulling in a bit further. Tears welled in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. This was all just part of the process, pain before pleasure. But damn, even Kaname wasn't this painful!

"Tell me if you want to stop." he whispered, pressing his forhead against hers.

"Shut up, it's your fault for having a log as dick!" she said angrily.

He chuckled, it obvious she was putting on a front. She half moaned, half whimpered as he pulled in enough to start grinding in and out. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as he banged into her, it worried him, he knew she didn't want to stop, but seeing her cry, it feel more like rape than casual sex. He kissed her tenderly, hoping that would distract a bit. She breathed heavily as he continued to thrust, digging her nails deep into his back.

"Zero!" she moaned softly.

He ignored her, his hard on going stronger than ever. Vibrating condoms were nothing compared to how his dick was throbbing inside of her. He banged into her over and over. Constantly changing the speed and how hard or soft he would ram in, leaving Yuki, completely breatheless. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her lungs burning for the tiniest breathe of air. Her nipples was hard and aching, her yearning for more, although she knew she was reaching her climax. She could feel Zero's dick throb inside her, oozing with both her own and his come.

"Zeeeroo..." she said breathless, he thrust into hard, "ZERO!" she screamed. "Aaaah, oooh."

She pulled his face close, teasing him once more. Sucking on his neck, careful not to bite down, as she had done to Kaname (though he seemed to rather enjoy that). Her body trembled as he came a second time. His breath shock in her ear, but he didn't stop.

He rammed into her harder than ever, she screamed and moaned his name to the heavens. And he couldn't help but laugh.

"Geez, Yuki," he said sarcastically. "Does it feel that good to have me inside you?"

She pulled his hair by the roots, and kissing deeply for a moment before roughly pulling back. "Does that answer your question?" She smiled sweetly. Her eyes glowing as red the painted walls, her face flushed hot pick, and her hair was everywhere. Whereas Zero, his hair was wrapped tightly around her long, thin, fingers. His body, drowning in come and sweat. Their mouths moved with grace and dignity against each others. Their tongue, searching for anything to fill their lust. He pulled out slowly, panting like a dog.

"W-what're you doing?" she asked, while trying to catch her breath. "I didn't say stop."

He gave her wicked smirk, and shuved three fingers inside her. She yelped in surprise, and groaned as he took them out. He pressed the three glooey fingers to her lips.

"What do we say, love?" he asked. She lightly bit all three fingers before licking liquid away and swallowing whole, licking her lips once more to savor the flavor.

"I love you, Zero." She kissed him softly.

"That's my girl." He kissed her back quickly.

Now it was his turn to tease her. And just as she did, he lightly sucked her neck, slowly making his way down to her breast. He bit, plucked, and sucked both of them until they were soft and red. He then licked the skin stretching from her navel to the small space between her breasts', leaving a thin trail of saliva. She moaned softly. He carefully lifted legs up and over his shoulders. He ran his tongue up her wet pussy, sucking the flow of come dry. Her back arched as he stuck two fingers in to play with her. Her legs trembled as she drew closer to the point of exhaution.

"Aaaah, Zero.....Zero.....ahhh,ohhhhh." She sighed and her body saged. "Ok..." she panted, "....e.....nough...."

He smirked, and just as carefully as before, set her legs down on the mattress. He crawled back you beside her, "I love you, Yuki."

"Oh, bite me." she continued to breathe heavily and laughed as he playfully bit her neck.

Exhaustion quickly caught up with them. Zero threw a blanket over the both of them, and snuggled up close beside Yuki. He held her hand tightly, hoping to never again have to let go.

******************************************************************** 2 Hours Later ********************************************************************************

'I wonder where Yuki is.' Kaname thought to himself. They'd been gone for far too long, he hoped they hadn't gotten lost. "Excuse me, chairman, " he said politely, to whom he'd been talking to for the last half hour, "I'll be right back, do excuse me."

He slipped away from the crowd and walked down the long narrow hallway, up two flights of stairs, and down the left side hallway. 'They wouldn't.....' he thought angrily. He carefully eased the door open. Rage quickly consumed him, as he saw Zero holding _his _Yuki's hand, and lying there naked next to her. He closed the door, and left quickly. 'Damn you, Zero. I'll make sure you pay for this.'

THE END

*Note to readers. Before you post asking what happens next, I do intend to write a kaname x zero yaoi related to this. Just be patient please.


End file.
